Take a Walk
by TheLoserKing
Summary: After a long day at work, Minato comes home to a surprise. I suck at summary's. Short story I wrote and also first!


**Author's notes - I got the idea from the song take a walk by passion pit. Take a shot at it, its a good song. Also this is my first story on here and would like for you to R&R. Thanks!**

**Warning - foul language in the beginning a little in the middle **

**Disclaimer - I don't own persona 3 or atlus but a man can dream**

**-TheLoserKing**

Minato´s PoV

For fuck sake! why does my life have to suck this fucking much! All I did was try my best and this is what I got! Fuck! Sure I don't got a lot of cash in the bank and late sometimes with the payment but, Fuck! ... *sigh* I need to cool off. I'll go for a walk.

Normal PoV

Its been awhile minato had to chance to take a break from his new life. about 5 years back, he was released from the seal by elizabeth, a residence of the velvet room. After that, he had a somewhat heartbreaking reunion with the members of S.E.E.S and was offered a job at the kirijo group by mitsuru, the ceo of the company after her fathers death, as a tester for some of the more dangerous projects and ones normal people couldn't do because... ya. But those stories are for another day. Now is the story of an overstressed out minato taking a walk around port island.

Today was not at all his day. To begin with, he was piled with paper work for a new product that said stuff about his medical history and if injury occurs, the group would pay. Second on the drive home, he got into an accident with another car and five pedestrians, four out of the five were rushed to the hospital and one was dead. Third, when he got home, most of the items were missing and a letter of that yukari left him for someone else. And finally, he banged his toe on the table and it hurt like a bitch.

So after a long day, he went for a walk. His first stop, the shrine. A nice, and relaxing, place to be at this time of night. 'what time is it now' he pondered as he took out his trusty iphone 5. The phone screen lighten up and displayed "10:30p.m" Minato sighed, "looks like I might need to call in sick tomorrow" After about 10 mins of sitting at the bench relaxing, he took of to the mall.

Minato's PoV

As I was heading towards the mall, I saw a very familiar face to my right. "Junpei, is that you?" I ask as I turn my head to face him. He had one of his signature smiles on his face that would make anyone smile "Wazup, Minato?" After a quick fist bump I told him if he wanted to accompany me to the mall and I would tell him my story, he agreed and we were off.

Normal PoV

During the walk, Junpei wondered why Minato was out this late. He never did come out later than 10:00 because minato was kinda a workaholic. Once the two boys got there, minato explain the whole thing. When he got to the part about yukari, Junpei gasped. "I wouldn't of thought that yukari would leave you! 'Da fucks with that!" Minato sighed "Same thing goes for me, I mean, we went through so much with the dark hour and all..." Minatos voice started to shake "I loved her. I really did." He started to fiddle with something in his pocket "Today was our 5 year anniversary. It was also the day that I was going to give her this" Minato pulled out a blue velvet box from his pocket.

Junpei stared in awe. "When did you get that?" Another sigh from minato "The other day. It was fuckin expesive too" Well minato said his last line, he flipped the lid to reveal a diamond ring with the diamond shape as a flower. After 10 mins of an awkward silence (Junpei to stun to talk) he decided to break the silence. " maybe I should return it.." that broke junpei out of his shock "Nonesenice! Keep it! You should give it to the next women you get intimate with." Minato tilted his head to the side and looked and junpei. "...Maybe" He looked down at the ring again "Maybe... Thanks" Junpei had a confused look on him "For what?" "For talking with me. I thank you for that." He got up started his way for the door. When he got to the door, he looked over his shoulder and ask "Talk tomorrow?" Junpei held a genuine smile on his face "I would love to!"

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


End file.
